Rin's Future
by Razor-Claw99
Summary: How Rin and Sesshomaru got together from the end of the Manga Vol. 56 to their family creation.
1. Enter Sesshomaru's Mother

Chapter 1 - Looking for Advice

Sesshomaru's Mother (A/N: I don't Know if Rumiko Takahashi ever gave a name to Sesshomaru's mother but my name for her is going to be Saki) has set out from the Shiro to travel to Edo to visit Rin in the village where her Step-Son lives with his pack. (A/N: Pack is Family for any inu youkai people which would include hanyou inus. As for the Step-Son thing I think that Saki would think of Inuyasha as her step-son since Rumiko Takahashi has never put anything in the manga that shows Saki's feelings toward Inuyasha.) Saki knew of Sesshomaru's feelings towards Rin and how they would become mates one day, Saki wanted to gift her soon-to-be daughter-in-law with the gift of Inu youkai aging once Rin grew to the age of 18 and life span so Sesshomaru wouldn't go through the pain of seeing his mate age and die in his arms.

As she neared the outskirts of the village she was greeted by her Step-Son and his pack ready for battle, Saki approached the pack slowly and in a non-threatening manner introducing herself and stating her business in the village. Thus Saki gives Kagome, Miruko, Sango, Kohaku and Rin a shard of the Meido-Seki to grant them the Inu Youkai aging for thos over 18 years of age but for the 2 members who aren't it will wait til they are 18 years old to slow their aging process, and the life span of inu youkai so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will not out live there human mates and friends.

After the gift was present and accepted Saki requested she meet with the village priestess Kaede to show she means no harm to the village at all. Upon meeting with Keade and Saki's visit to the Shrine that once held the Shikon Jewel she join the Inuyasha Pack for a meal. Once dinner finishest she and teh women (Kagome and Sango) left to bath in the hot springs near the village.

"So, why did u truely come here to see us in Edo my Lady?" asks Kagome. As Kagome and Sango both start to use a bar of soap to wash their bodies as Saki watched in curiosity as to what Magic allowed the sense of jasmine and the site of bubbles to appear suddenly.

"First off please call me Saki, you are both Ladies of the Western Lands as members of my clan and Pack due to your pack membership and mating to my step-son Inuyasha, we are of the same rank now so no more of my lady or anything long those lines ladies. Secondly I am here because my Motherly and womanly instinct tell that Rin will become my Son's mate and I want to see to it that her education would include the Inu Youkai culture and behaviours so she has everything she needs to know to become the best mate to her son that she could ever wish for. And finally what is the magic you use to gain the sneat of Jasmine and get bubbles to appear out of thin air?" as she scan the weird containers standing behind Kagome.

"Well, Saki I though it would be more respectful to address you as my Lady but okay if you say we are of the same rank then I shall call u Saki. You are very correct that Sesshomaru will mate with Rin once she matures into a young woman, I have books on inu youkai and their culture and behaviours that I will teach Rin with and impart the critical information to her as I see fit like submission to her alpha and signs that she does love Sesshomaru as a mate-to-be for her. Is this to your satisfaction? Lastly this is a bar of soap that comes from my home." as Kagome pass Saki the bar of soap to use and clean her self with.

"Yes, I have too seen Sesshomaru's caring and loving gifts and time spent with Rin when he has visit us here in Edo and how they both act as if they are mates already, but a little less of the inu youkai behaviours on both ends. I know I was a Demon Hunter before I start my lovely family but as you can see with Inuyasha and Kagome I have no problems with mating as long as there is love between the partners" explains Sango as she looks over to Saki and smiles at her already becoming good friends with the inu Daiyoukai.

"I see, should I inform Rin that she has one of the greatest treasures this world has ever seen in the pam of her hand? I think she should also get some lessons on make-up and how to use it to capture my son's attention. Kagome dear, I know that you come from another time period and that you use the Bone-Eaters well to travel to your time. Sango I have notice that the sneat of your brother Kohaku changes everytime I am near him and it seems like he is attracted to me, he looks like he would grow into a handsome young man would it bother you if I would spend time with him and even court him to see if I have some feeling for him? I promise to always help him through the tough times and to help him on his demon hunting jobs. Kagome my dear what is in those bottles?" as Saki points to the bottles in question behind Kagome.

"I think we should leave that til she admits to one of us her true feelings towards Sesshomaru then she will find out that Sesshomaru is the best thing for her no matter what. I guess since you knew of this from the start you are a trust worthy person that I will come forward and tell you I come from about 500 years in the future and no I will not change anything in the future except to help our pack survive 3 little events that could effect cities in the future. (A/N: I know this Manga/Anime is set in 1997 but I will set it for 2012 thus the third event the largest know earth quake to hit a civilized city) I need u to guide Sesshomaru through his feelings and how to trust people like Rin but mainly me when these events are approaching I need all of us to leave Japan for a short time and to trust me where we will go and stay. (A/N: I don't want any reviews/flames about the other 2 events and how I deal with Inuyasha and his pack just know that due to the nature of the events I am making them leave the Country.) Otherwise everything else is minor events that we could ovide minding our own business . These bottles arew Shampoo and Conditioner for your Hair."

"Well Saki, getting to know you here today I see that you are like any and all the women who have, is and will be walking this land in need of companionship and I am true sorry for what happened to you and your late mate but Kohaku is his own person and the desicion is his to make. Yes I am his Older Sister and only family member still alive but I will not stand in his way to true love or anyone he see that will add him and/or is a best friend that he wants to keep as a confedunt. Just promise me what ever role you full or ever being his mate and wife you will not keep any secrets from him no matter what it is please just trust him as if he was and is your husband and mate at all times."

"I would never try to use you or blackmail you to help our pack due to your knowledge of what's to come and how we could gain power from it, but these events you speak of are interesting to me. Not to worry Kagome dear I will make sure that my son will trust you and whatever you tell him to be valueable and sound advise to act upon it. As for Kohaku I will be nothing but honest and a guide to him if need to gain him his life long mate and wife I will but I would never dishonour his choice in me if he so choose me in the future for his mate and wife." As Saki finishes her conversation with Kagome and Sango the wind begins to pick but as quickly as it pick up it calms down and standing in front of the women is Kagura appears in a spirity ghost form.

TBC


	2. Kagura's Surprise and Rin's Little Talk

Kagura's ghost shape started to gain a body and a solidness about it which was strange for all the women around but they didn't give any second though since they had a suspicion that the youkain and hanyou kamis had something to do with it.

"Well this has changed my plans but not the out come, My Ladies could this humble low class demoness become a humble servant to you and stay at least some what close to Sesshomaru nad Lady Rin to help her survive til he mates her?" Kagura asked as she bowed low to the ground and stay there for further instructions.

The three ladies looked at each other smiled and turned to Kagura and Saki spoke to her, "Kagura I am honored by your display her but you will not be a servant ot us you will become Rin's Lady in waiting to help her now grow into a strong mate for my son and help her protect his heart. I know you are a wind sorcress demoness but you are no less of a person to any of us so you will be a Lady of the West and will help guide our little Rin to her mate in the ways of youkai mating rituals."

"Gasp" came from Kagura's proen position as she rose from the ground and kneed down near the spring and stared and the water longingly. "Kagura you can join us if you'd like there is enough space for one more and besides this is our women time to escape the testostiorn the men put out." Kagome said to Kagura as she smiles at her.

"You could forgive me that easily for my behaviours in the past?" Kagura looked shocked to teh core that she was so easily accept into this circle but knew soon she face an even harder challenge in getting Inuyahsa's acceptance to his pack.

"Of corse we forgive you Kagura you never did anything that could qualify as a major crime to us or anyone we were suppose to help so no harm no foul." Sango says to Kagura as she smiles at her and says, "You took care of my little brother which is always a good thing in my books."

As Kagura slowly stripped down to her birthday suit and joined the others in the hot springs she felt more free than she could have ever wished for will trying to plot against Naraku and now she knew what it meant to have friends and why Inuyasha had ask her to join their unique pack and that if she had she wouldn't have died in the first place at all.

Back in the village Rin was with Inuyasha and Miroku, and the men are having an interesting conversation with the young girl. "Inuyasha-ani what's it like to have Kagome-oneesan as your mate and wife?" asked Rin sweetly.

Shocked by the innocence question Inuyasha is take off guard by it but knew the reaso and the why she was asking such a question so he figured he'd answer it truefully for her so she would have the right ideas to understand what it means to love someone like he loves Kagome. "Well Rin, to be mate is like getting married in human terms but having many different extra benefits for both man and woman. One you never feel alone you always have the other mate's heart beat beside yours so even if they are far away it's like they are right beside you. Second for men it's like you need to be on guard 24/7 for any and all threats that could harm your mate, Kagome will explain what this is for women. And lastly men feel super proud and honoured to see their mates carry their pups for inus but mostly child/children for lack of a better term, which again Kagome will cove the women side of things with you soon." Inuyasha explain to her in the best way he could without giving Rin the birds and the Bees speech at such a young age.

"I see, and would any inuyoukai or inuhanyou male feel these things if they are mated and have had the choice or a chance to choose their mate?" asked Rin trying to hide the facted that she was trying to figure out how it could be if she mated Sesshomaru some day.

Now Inuyasha knew 100% sure that Rin was going to be his brother's destine mate one day and Rin was trying to figure out if she would like it or would need to look else where for a mate that could give her the love she wanted and needed. "Well, let's take Sesshomaru as a male inuyoukai for example and let's say he chooses you as his mate one day, he will feel all of what I explained and have many different strong instinctual desires to protect, serve, provide and pup you to show he is a good mate and a great sire for your pups." Inuyasha explained in hopes she would see that right now Sesshomaru's visit and gifts he brings her are more or less to be seen as human courting gifts and human courting times without out right saying it.

As RI turns to Miroku, "I see, Oji-Miroku, what is it like to be married to Oba-Sango?" asks Rin sweetly.

Inuyasha leans over and whispers, "She is trying to figure out if she should let Sesshomaru mate her or find a human mate if her needs and wants are fullied enough by Sesshomaru, please help her see that he already is in love with her full force and that even tho he doesn't out right say it, his actions should speak for themselves." Giving Miroku an intimateding glare to finish his whisper to Miroku.

"Ah, it's most the same as the youkai and hanyous but minus out the strength of the instinctual desires but they are still there but less so due to the more verbual way that humans express their love for one another but either way youkai/hanyou or human they all feel thte love for the woman they are with it's just either actions or words that the love is shown to the woman from the man." Miroku finishes as he is sweeting profusely from the intimateding glare that Inuyasha giving him so he doesn't mess it up for Sesshomaru.

"I see so it's just a choice between actions for the expresure of the male's love for a female or the words he says to her is what would be what I would need to desiced between in the future for a mate. Alright thank you Inuyasha-an and Oji-Miroku, I will get the female perspective from Kagome-oneesan and Oba-Sango tomorrow good night Inuyasha-an and Oji-Miroku."

"Good night Rin-Imoutosan" Inuyasha says to Rin as she leaves to go to bed.

"Good night mei-san Rin" Miroku says to Rin as she crawls into her futon and under the blankets and lays her head on the pillow.

TBC


	3. Kagura's Warm Welcome to the Pack

A/N; I know my story/stories are not very descriptive as many of you reviewers have pointed out, and some don't like to have things communciate to them at the being of a story. Well this and a few other of my stories will get revampied when I get all of my idea down on paper since I don't want them to be gone like a fart in the wind.

Now back to my Story

Shortly after Rin turned in for the night the women returned to the hut. It seemed that one new addition to the group was a little bit nerves to enter but eventually enter to the shocked looks of Miroku and Inuyasha that it was Kagura but eh shock left as quickly as it came as Inuyasha got up and served some left overs from their diner to Kagura and pat her one the back and show her to a seat infront of the slowly dieing fire in the middle of the hut..

Inuyasha and Kagome's hut was small and cozy and what made Kagura even more at eazy was that Inuyasha legendary fang in it's Scabbard was resting in it's place with the bamboo training swords on the Hanwei hanging near the door. Inuyasha was also without his Haori which was hanging beside the Hanwei as it seemd that in his own home Inuyasha seemed to be more casual than he was on the road else where Kagura had her run ins with him in the past.

As she ate Kagura could hear some scrapping of some funiture in some back room as if someone was preparing something. Which was true but what she didn't know that it was Inuysha preparing a sleeping area for her and Saki that night with 2 futons and bedding. As Miroku was explaining the interesting conversation that he and Inuyasha had with Rin just half an hour ago.

Once Inuyasha re-entered the main room, "I think Rin has been noticing what Sesshomaru has been doing for the pass few years and has notice that some male humans who are looking for a wife have done the same to their prosective wives like Sesshomaru has been doing to her and she is a bit curious to what could happen if she were to allow Sesshomaru to mate her and if she'd be happy or not." Inuyasha explained to the group around the fire pit.

"I think she also will ask you women here about this but I hope it won't offend you Kagura if she doesn't ask you since she probably will know that you have never mated before and will be looking for ways to communicate with Sesshomaru non-verbally that she accepts his gifts and that she has choosen him as her future mate." Miroku explains as he gets up and reaches out a hand to help his wife up to her feet so they could head back to their own hut for bed as well.

"It wouldn't be that bad Miroku but please don't worry I am here to help Rin along with her growing up as a female and how to approach her lord and future mate. The major thing I will help Rin with is that it's her body language and her actions that will call out to Sesshomaru the most. I think she will be the best fit for Sesshomaru and to be teh best mate he could ever wish for since she will do everything in her power to never hurt him and to keep his happiness there." says Kagura as she gets up to place her dish into a bucket for cleaning but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this now or ever in this hut you'll always be a guest her even if you are member of our pack now. I will do this one with the rest of our breakfast dishs tomorrow go get some rest Kagura your bed is in the room to the right of the most center room behind us. I never have and I never will see you as an enemy you were always a person in distress that I tryed to the very last day to save." Inuyasha told Kagura as he lead her to her room and pat her back gently as he pushed her into the room and smiled at her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is my Inuyasha a softy at heart when it comes to a lost soul like Kagura" Kagome whispers to inuyasha as Saki heads to the same room to go to bed as she smiled at the couple and wish them a good night.

Nodding his head to agree with his mate he whispers, "Looks like you have your owrk cut out for hte next few years but remeber to teach Rin how to show her willingness to mate Sesshomaru when the time comes since it will be her job to show him that she is ready."

TBC

A/N: short then I wanted but was trying to get more out to my readers since last chapter was a bit odd according to a few of you.


End file.
